Helen Norwood
:Helen è il nome di due donne nei flashback di John Locke. Per la donna sconosciuta, operatrice di una linea erotica, con cui Locke parla al telefono vedi Helen (l'operatrice telefonica) | Ultima= | Cont=3 | Nome=Helen Norwood | Status=Deceduta | Nascita=30 giugno 1957 | Morte=8 aprile 2006 | Luogo=Tustin, California, Stati Uniti | Connessioni=Ex-fidanzata di Locke | Attore=Katey Sagal | Doppiatore=Irene Di Valmo }} Helen Norwood è una donna con cui Locke aveva una relazione prima dello schianto e che aveva intenzione di sposare. E' presente solo nei suoi flashback. Locke e Helen si incontrarono per la prima volta durante una seduta di terapia di gruppo per il controllo della rabbia del quale erano entrambi membri. Dopo lo scoppio d'ira che ebbe Locke durante la seduta a proposito delle lamentele di alcuni partecipanti al gruppo, Helen si avvicinò a lui all'esterno dell'edificio e gli disse di apprezzare il suo punto di vista e che avevano entrambi le stesse frustrazioni. Gli disse anche che le piacevano gli uomini calvi e che avrebbe potuto aspettare, visto che Locke non lo era ancora. Il loro rapporto di amicizia mutò molto velocemente in una relazione sentimentale e continuò a migliorare. Durante una cena in un ristorante, in occasione dei sei mesi di fidanzamento, Helen regalò a Locke le chiavi del suo appartamento. Gli disse però che lo aveva scoperto alzarsi di notte per andare davanti alla casa di suo padre, Anthony Cooper, perchè una volta lo aveva seguito, e che gli avrebbe donato le chiavi solo a patto che non lo avrebbe mai più rifatto; Locke accettò. Nonostante la sua promessa, Locke continuò a trascorrere molto tempo nella sua macchina fuori dalla casa di Cooper; Helen lo seguì ancora, fermò la macchina proprio dietro quella di Locke, si diresse arrabbiata verso di lui, tolse le chiavi dal quadro della macchina e poi le gettò oltre il cancello dell'abitazione del padre. Lo implorò anche di smetterla con la sua ossessione e di fare un "atto di fede" con lei. Poco dopo Locke se ne andò con Helen. ]] Tempo dopo, Locke pianificò di chiedere la mano ad Helen durante un romantico pic-nic. Sfortunatamente proprio la mattina del pic-nic, Helen notò la foto di Anthony Cooper sulla pagina dei morti del giornale e che il suo funerale si sarebbe tenuto proprio quel giorno. Helen decise di accompagnare Locke alla funzione. Dopo il funerale, Cooper rivelò a Locke di essere ancora vivo e lo convinse a partecipare ad una truffa finanziaria in cambio di una parte del ricavato. Alcuni comportamenti sospetti di Locke e l'irruzione in casa di due criminali che cercavano Cooper portarono Helen a seguirlo ancora. Si diresse al Flightline Motel, dove Locke avrebbe dovuto incontrarsi con suo padre per i soldi. Lì trovo Locke e Cooper e chiese a quest'ultimo: "Sei tu suo padre?", lo schiaffeggiò e lo sgridò riguardo al comportamento avuto nei confronti di Locke, prima di uscire e dirigersi verso la sua macchina. Locke le corse dietro e nel parcheggio la pregò di perdonarlo, si inginocchiò e le chiese di sposarlo. Helen però rifiutò e se ne andò. Qualche tempo dopo, Locke iniziò a telefonare ad un'operatrice telefonica che chiamò Helen, con la quale sviluppò un comportamento ossessivo. Dopo la morte On April 8, 2006, Helen died of an apparent brain aneurysm. She was buried in Santa Monica, California. After he returned from the Island, Locke used the assistance of his driver Matthew Abaddon to track down Helen's whereabouts. To Locke's dismay, he discovered that she had died and was buried in a Santa Monica cemetery. Flash sideways share a tender moment in the flash-sideways timeline. ]] In the flash sideways, Helen and John were engaged and planned on getting married in October 2004. Being very sick of the wedding planning, caterers, bands, and picking out fabrics for chair backs (both a shade of green), she asked John if they can "do it shotgun style" in Las Vegas instead. She also mentioned taking her parents and John's with them, to which John replied that Helen deserved better and he knows everything will be done. She was a woman of faith, believing that John meeting Jack Shephard (a spinal surgeon from the same flight) may be destiny and thinks that John should call him. The next day she overheard John on the phone with Dr. Jack Shephard's office but he hangs up. She was glad John called and wanted to know when he was getting a consultation from Dr. Shephard. John initially lied to Helen about skipping the conference in Australia, but eventually confessed that he was fired from the box company. When his case of lost knives was returned, he told Helen to open the case and explained what happened when he tried to go on a walkabout but was not allowed to go. John acknowledged that he knows, she wanted him to go to more consultations about his back and "needed him to get out of this chair", but also shared with her that he doesn't want her to wait for a miracle, because he believed no such thing existed. She replied there are miracles, but assured him that he was the only one she ever needed, and rippped up Jack's business card. After Locke's hit and run accident, Helen rushed to her fiance's bedside at St. Sebastian hospital. She thanked Dr. Shephard as the two embraced. After Locke was cured of his paralysis and his memories of his former life were restored, he "moved on" without Helen. Curiosità *''Helen'' è un nome di origine greca e il suo significato è "raggio di sole/luce brillante". * “''Are you him?''”- è questo quello che Helen dice ad Anthony Cooper, nella versione originale, mentre nella nostra, si è scelto di tradurlo con il più specifico “ Tu sei suo padre?” Categoria:Personaggi dei flashback di Locke